Perfect Note 2
by Ziinect
Summary: Luego de que los jóvenes se reunieran, paso el tiempo y algunos se casaron, y tuvieron sus hijos, ahora ellos son los protagonistas de la historia. (secuela de perfect note)
1. Chapter 1

**Ziinect: Secuela yipee /._./**

**Rox: h-honto?!**

**Ziinect: sip, empiezo /._./**

**Rox: amour sucre le pertenece a beemov y chinomiko al igual que sus respectivos personajes**

* * *

**Valeria pov.**

Desperte con pereza, ya que mi madre entro a mi cuarto y abrió las ventanas de par en par dejando entrar al condenado sol, quedarme hasta las 3 de la mañana jugando videojuegos con las gemelas, no era buena idea!

-Vale, levántate de una ves- dijo azul

-porque?- dije dándome vuelta tapándome con la cobija hasta la cabeza

-Debes ir al instituto- dijo ella destapándome dulcemente, enfoque mis ojos en los suyos, e intente hacer la carita que hacia cuando niña para que no me regañen.- no hagas eso iras de todas formas- dijo ella mientras salía de mi cuarto, en eso veo pasar a mi padre que andaba con su pantalón de pijama y su abdomen al descubierto, y tenia una toalla en su cuello se estaría llendo a duchar.

-Oye tu!- le grite

-Que quieres tabla de planchar?- dijo el enfadado

-Yo me bañare primero!- Sali corriendo de la cama y le arroje un almohadonaso a la cara, el salio corriendo tras de mi, comenzamos a reir, siempre jugabamos de esa forma , mama pasaba por allí, yo le guiñe el ojo y ella sabia que significaba, tomo a papa de los brazos y mordio uno de ellos, el se quedo perplejo, siempre le hacia lo mismo, finalmente llegue al baño cerre con llave y me di una ducha, otra ves le había ganado a papa. Al salir me puse la bata y camine a mi cuarto, mi padre me tomo del cuello y revolvió mis cabellos, el era como mi mejor amigo

-Que no eras un caballero?- dije entre risas

-Si pero tu haces que se me valla la caballerosidad!- dijo el, luego de eso beso mi frente y yo me encamine ami cuarto, al llegar allí tome un vestido mi chaleco de mezclilla y mis converse negras, luego de que me las puse acomode mi largo cabello rojizo, y puse un poco de rímel en mis pestañas, para que mis ojos azules resaltaran, colge mi guitarra a mi espalda, y baje corriendo por la escalera, y oi a mi madre pelear con mi padre... Odiaba oirlos pelear, desde que era niña, una mujer llamada Debrah, nos hace la visa imposible, todo porque papa una vez estubo con ella antes de casarse con mama, como odio a esa mujer... Camine hasta donde estaban mis padres y al oirme entrar dejaron de pelear y sonrieron, mi madre estaba forzando su sonrisa, despues de todo, por poco y se le caian las lagrimas, mi padre estaba rojo de tanto gritar, me acerque a ellos los abraze.

-Mama, papa, no peleen mas si?- dicho eso me fui a buscar a mis amigas antes de ir al instituto, y al parecer, no solo mis padres tenian problemas amorosos...

**En casa de las gemelas...**

**Fin valeria pov.**

**Narra Mia.**

Habia despertado hace rato ya, por lo que me duche y luego de arreglarme me sente a jugar un rato con las consolas, mire la hora y eran las 7.30 no le di importancia y segui jugando, volvi a dirigir la mirada al reloj...

-MIERDA!, Mell despierta!- dije destapando a mi gemela y por poco tirandola de la cama, ella desperto y me miro dulcemente

-Vuelves a hacer eso... Y TE HARE LLORAR!- dijo muy fria tomo su caucha al estilo asessin creed su traje negro como el de un ninja y sus cascos, que le habia regalado el tio alexy, ambas llevabamos un collar de la saga asesin creed que nos regalo nuestro padre, mire mi celular y tenia unas 5 llamadas perdidas de mi novio,Sean, es el hijo de Leigh y rosalya, no tenia ganas de escuchar sus sermones, por lo que yo y mell terminamos de arreglarnos y cuando lo isimos tocaron el timbre, Valeria ya habia llegado, bajamos rapidamente y vimos a mi padre durmiendo en el sofa... sip, alguien habia echo algo malo, con mi hermana nos acercamos a el y cada una beso una de sus mejillas y salimos fuera luego de tomar nuestras cosas, tocaba ir por Laura Zeth y Eli, Laura y Zeth, los hijos de lysandro y rocio, y Eli, la hija de kentin y natsuki, llegamos a casa de rocio y por suerte estaban los 3 alli, al parecer rocio y lys estaban discutiendo.. otra vez, caminamos y la ultima parada fue la casa de nathaniel y france, donde estaba nuestro amigo Kevin y su hermana Emma, ya estando todos caminamos al instituto, la cara de valeria y la de zeth y laura, no cambiaba, debe ser feo que tus padres discutan todo el tiempo... nuestra madre siempre dice, que ellos vien en un castillo de naipes, todo es muy lindo, hasta que el viento sopla... Me pregunto, que aventuras tendremos este dia?.

Llegamos a el instituto y mi novio nos esperaba junto a su hermano en la puerta del instituto, Sean era mayor que yo, el tenia 18 y yo 16, su hermano tenia mi edad, se llama Fer.

-Mia, porque no atendiste mis mensajes?- dijo el tomándome del brazo

-O-oye me lastimas!-

-contesta!-

-e-estaba jugando videojuegos hombre no me controles tanto!, y ya suéltame me lastimas!-

-ella dijo que la sueltes, la estas lastimando- Kevin había tomado el brazo de Sean y lo estaba doblando

-oye, quien te crees que eres?!, es mi novia si quiero la golpeo!-

-que dices?!, tu no la tocaras!- esa voz… era el hijo mayor de natsuki, Yunken, venia a acompañar a su hermano Tomoe.

-Y-yunken- sip, el era muy temido en este instituto

-Vete de aquí Sean, mas vale que no me entere que tocaste a mia.- ese era el tercer hijo de natsuki, Misaki

* * *

**Ziinect: Ya /._./**

**Rox: p-porque me peleeo con lys? Q.Q, en fin, dejen reviews /._./**


	2. Comienzan los problemas

**_Ziinect: continuo /._./, ya saben el disclaimer :3_**

* * *

**_Zeth Pov._**

Estábamos en el aula, luego de que los hijos de Kentin pelearan con el hijo mayor de Leigh, yo me sentaba del lado de la ventana, por lo que siempre estaba mirando hacia afuera, como ya había recusando este año, no precisaba prestar atención, pocas veces miraba otra cosa que no fuese la ventana, mire a mi izquierda, y vi a Valeria, no me llevaba bien con nadie de este instituto, pero.. por alguna razón, ella me llamaba la atención.

-Oye..- la llame

-S-si?- dijo pude ver un sonrojo asomarse por su mejillas cuando me miro, me acerque lentamente asu rostro y ella se quedo tiesa, pero comenzó a cerrar lentamente sus ojos, yo acaricie su mejilla y me aleje, ella ya tenia un poco estirados sus labios..

-Pasa algo?- le dije

-e-eh?- dijo ella abrió sus ojos desmensuradamente

-tenias una pestaña en tu mejilla- dije para luego mostrarle que tenia su pestaña en mi dedo.- pont tu dedo sobre el mio y si tu tienes la pestaña podras pedir un deseo.- le dije par aluego sonreir

-a-ah?,b-bueno- ella obedecio a lo que le dije

-1-

-2-

-3!- dijimos los 2 al mismo tiempo, al separar nuestros dedos me había quedado a mi

-Oh.. que desearas Zeth?- dijo ella sonriendo amablemente

-Nose…- dije indiferente para luego volver a dirigir mi mirada a la ventanilla otra ves .-Valeria-La llame

-si?- respondio ella

-Hoy te acompañare a tu casa..-

-e-eh?, b-bueno..-

Ni se porque le dije eso, mucho menos, esperaría que aceptase tan fácilmente, pero hay algo que debía admitir, y es que era una chica muy linda, su largo cabello rojizo y sus lindos ojos aqua, era sencillamente hermosa, se que, mi madre no desaprobara que ella me guste, después de todo, es la hija de Azul, su mejor amiga, por alguna razon esperaba con ansias el ultimo timbre...

A la salida…

Sali del aula tranquilamente tome mis libros de la taquilla y espere a la pelirroja en la entrada, no pasaron ni 2 minutos que ella venia corriendo hacia mi.

-L-losiento Zeth, se que no te gusta esperar- decía mientras respiraba agitadamente

-aja.. vamos- dije tranquilo yo mientras le daba la espalda y comenzaba a caminar

-e-espera!-

**_*un rato caminando después*_**

-y dime, porque decidiste acompañarme?- dijo ella mientras miraba las nubes

-Nose, aburrimiento quizá…- dije indiferente

-ahh, ya veo- dijo ella mirando hacia el piso, la había herido?

-no estes mal, quizá también pudo haber sido que quería estar contigo un rato- ella dirigio mi mirada hacia mi y sonrio… Que bella era, yo aparte mi mirada y tape mi boca con mi mano, pro primera vez me había sonrojado.

-y-ya llegamos- dijo ella deteniéndose frente a una puerta

-y-ya veo…-

**_*Gritos*_**

-Castiel, pedazo de infeliz!, vete con esa zorra!, idiota te odio, eres lo peor que pude conocer en esta vida!-

-A-Azul no es para tanto!, fue un error!-

-Claro, si estar desnudo y acostado en una cama junto a esa zorra es un error para ti!, te dejare con ella Idiota!, te vere en la corte para el divorsio, y ver quien se queda con Valeria, hasta entonces, puedes morirte!- Oimos gritar a los padres de Valeria, los gritos probenian de la casa, ella corrió rápidamente hacia entro y yo corri tras ella, la mirada de Valeria estaba perdida entre el desorden que había en la casa, parecía que hubo una guerra, papeles tirados por todos lados almohadones en el piso, lámparas rotas, mire el rostro de Valeria, estaba lleno de lagrimas y su exprecion era de tristesa..

-Z-zeth…- me llamo ella

-S-si?- le dije yo

-Sacame de aquí!, Sacame de aquí porfavor- me rogaba, yo la tome de la mano y corrimos lejos, no sabíamos a donde íbamos, pero solo quería sacarla de ese lugar… Llegamos a un gran lago, nos sentamos en la orilla y ella escondio su rostro entre sus rodillas, yo solo oia los hipidos y los suspiros de la chica , pase mi brazo por sus hombros y la abraze a mi pecho mientras acariciaba su cabello, ise lo que hacia mi padre cuando mama estaba triste, cantarle…

_"Ayer, las palabras no son suficientes_  
_Incluso si nos desagradamos_  
_No pares, quiero conocerte más_

_A veces quieres estar solo_  
_Incluso si te vas, tu corazón no será enterrado_  
_Y entonces te darás cuenta de la persona que te es importante_

_Siempre, siempre, hay días en que las cosas no van bien_  
_¡Así que sonríe!_

_Que feliz fui con la única palabra que me dijiste_  
_Siempre, siempre la recordaré_

_Recuerdos, de camino a casa en pleno invierno_  
_huellas en la nieve blanca_  
_Sentimientos cálidos caen y se amontonan_

_Algún día, si llega el día en que nos separemos_  
_Seguro que seremos amigos_  
_Porque me siento más cercano a ti que a nadie más_

_Lejos, lejos, el futuro que vi sólo brillando se acerca_  
_Vamos, debemos ir_

_Seguro que tus anhelos y deseos se cumplirán_  
_Siempre, siempre lo creeré_

_Siempre, siempre, hay días en que las cosas no van bien_  
_¡Así que sonríe!..."_

Ella dirigio su mirada hacia mi y seque sus lagrimas…

-G-gracias zeth..- luego de decir eso ella hundio su cabeza en mi pecho, yo la abraze fuertemente y nos quedamos de frente a ese lago, mirando el resplandor del atardecer en este… Que era esto que presionaba mi pecho cada ves que ella me apretaba mas con sus brazos?, era una… Sensacion calida… Como el Amor…

* * *

**Ziinect: ta ran n.n, esperen la conti :3**


	3. Mas problemas aun

**Ziinect: continuo n.n**

* * *

_**Valeria pov.**_

Mis padres se estaban divorciando… lo único que los veía hacer era pelear, mas de una vez mi padre durmió en el sillón… Los tramites estaban casi hechos, yo no soportaba estar en la casa… no con ellos pelando constantemente, por lo que siempre estaba en casa de las gemelas, o con Emma y kevin, o con alguien, solo para no estar en mi casa, mis amigas se turnaban para que yo me quede a dormir con ellas, hoy era el turno de Laura, por lo que tome mis cosas, y baje la escalera, otra vez estaban discutiendo…

-Entonces dejaras a tu hija y a tu esposa, solo por una ramera de una noche?!- grito mi madre

-Pues.. SI!, tu no me valoras, Debrah amenos me ayudara con mi carrera.- contesto mi padre

-Como cambias a tu familia por una guitarra?!-

-Cállate!, tu no sabes nada!- dicho esto mi padre tomo su chamarra y salio fuera antes que yo, mis lágrimas caian

-No te atrevas a huir Castiel!.- dijo mi madre corriendo tras el

-sueltame!- dijo mi padre cuando mi madre lo tomo del brazo, el se volteeo y abofeteo a mi mama dejándola en el piso, la exprecion de mi padre cambio de enojo a preocupación y tristesa

-A-azul, y-yo n-no quise… d-disculpame..- dijo intentando ayuarla mi madre aparto la mano de mi padre y levanto su rostro que ahora estaba marcado con la mano de el

-No quiero volver a verte!- dijo entre lagrimas

-M-mama… P-Papa…- dije yo entre hipidos, ambos voltearon a verme, yo estaba hecha un desastre, mis lagrimas aun caian, y mi maquillaje estaba todo corrido..

-V-valeria…- dijieron ambos al unisono

-Y-yo…- Sali corriendo de mi casa, me escape, quería desconectarme de la situación por un rato…

Corri por largo rato, sin un lugar al que ir realmente… Estaba llorando aun, quería morir en este instante, es cierto lo que dicen…. Cuidado con lo que deseas…

**Normal pov.**

La pelirroja seguía corriendo pero al parecer cuando cruzaba la calle no vio un auto, este la choco, y ella cayo inconsiente al piso, solo tenia unos pocos rasguños, pero aun asi, ella no se movia…

**Sean pov.**

Iba caminando, mientras hablaba por teléfono con Mia, estaba pidiéndole perdón por todo lo ocurrido anteriormente…

-Y-yo losiento mia, es que, fueron mis celos, discúlpame si?-

-Y-yo… Sabes que te perdono tonto…-

-Te…- antes de decir algo, quede en shock, vi como levantaban un cuerpo de la calle, una pelirroja, seria?... me acerque lo mas que pude, y en efecto era ella, reconocería el estuche de su guitarra donde fuese…

-M-m-MIA!, llama a Castiel y azul, diles que vallan lo mas rápido posible al hospital, es acerca de Valeria!-

-Paso algo?!-

-No lo se!, creo que si, Llamalos anda!- dije para luego colgar, marque el numero de los demás chicos, y en pocos minutos todos estábamos en el hospital junto con nuestros padres, esperando lo peor…Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Azul y Castiel, estaban abrazado, azul lloraba desconsoladamente en los brazos de castiel, eso era porque ella no era fértil casi, y era muy difícil, que ella quedara embarazada, si ellos perdían a Valeria… No tendrían hijos. En eso sale un doctor, todos no acercamos a el rápidamente.

-Pueden pasar a verla, solo 2 a la ves…- dij el medico.- ella esta estable, pero… No sabemos si podremos mantenerla, al parecer, ella no quiere luchar por seguir viva… Si me disculpan, tengo una cirugía que hacer.- dicho esto el medico se retiro, Azul estaba mas palida que lo normal, tenia sus ojos abiertos desmesuradamente, y castiel la abrazaba…

-Todo estará bien…- susurro castiel al oído de la madre de Valeria

-Entremos, por favor, nesecito ver a mi hija- le suplico ella a castiel

-si, vamos-

**Azul pov.**

Entramos con castiel a la habitación donde estaba Valeria, entre tanto blanco lo único que se distingia perfectamente, era su silueta entre las sabanas y su largo cabello rojo, sus ojos, los extrañaba, me sente junto a la cama, y pase mi mano por su mejilla, estaba fría y lastimada su piel…Ella estaba conectada a maquinas respiratorias, y tenia vendada la cabeza, no era suficiente con que me quitaran al amor de mi vida, sino que también me quitarían a mi hija?, comenze a llorar, castiel solo me miraba, me acerque a el y lo tome de la mano…

-Te nesecito as que nunca , no me ejes porfavor… Disculpame por todo, si música es lo que quieres hacer, hazlo, no te obligare a estar en una oficina, pero… Porfavor, no me dejes…- dije mientras hundia mi rostro en s brazo y comenzaba a llorar, el me abrazo fuertemente

-no te dejare… Te amo azul…- dicho esto el beso mi frente y una enfermera entro

-El horario de visitas terminara pronto, y mas personas quieren ver a la joven les molesta si sus amigos quieren verla?- dijo la chica

-p-para nada.- dije entre hipidos, nosotros salimos y todos sus amigos entraron…

**Mell Pov.**

Valeria se veía tan palida, daba miedo verla respirar por una maquina, sus ojos cerrados y su cuerpo al tocarlo era muy frio, porque le había ocurrido esto?, dirigi mi mirada a Zeth, el estaba mirando por la ventana, el reflejo de el estaba en la ventana, mire mas detenidamente, y las lagrimas caian por sus ojos, acaso, el sentía algo por ella?...

**Yunken pov.**

Todos habían entrado a ver a Valeria, yo entre pero la mrie mientras estaba apoyado en la puerta, sus amigas estaban muy preocuadas por ella..

-H-Hoy era mi turno de estar con ella, s-si tan solo yo.. Si tan solo yo hubiese estado con ella!- dijo lau mientras rompia en llanto

-N-no estes mal!- dijo misaki acercándose a ella para abrazarla

-M-misaki, le falle como amiga!- dijo laura abrazando fuertemente a mi hermano, el correspondio a ese abrazo..

-Todo estará bien..- dijo Zeth, por primera vez en mucho tiempo el nos hablaba a todos.- Ella no querria que lloraramos por ella, no estemos mal, démosle fuerza es lo mejor…- dijo zeth mientras se acercaba a Valeria y besaba la frente de ella…

-Chicos, vámonos, se termino el horario de visita-interrumpio rocio

-Vamonos entonces- dije yo, todos salimos del hospital, la única que no se atrevia a dejar el lugar era azul, ella se quedo a esperar en una de las sillas que había fuera del cuarto de su hija

**Zeth pov.**

-Mama-

-si cielo?-

-Puedo quedarme a hacerle compañía a azul?-

-Claro, pero no estes mucho tiempo- dijo papa antes de que mama se negara, ella era muy protectora con zeth

-Gracias papa- cuando ellos se fueron, me quede sentado junto a azul y junto a mi estaba castiel, el tampoco se iria del lado de su hija y su esposa, eso era lo que azul no entendia.

-Entonces… que intenciones tienes con mi hija?- dijo castiel mirándome desafiante

-Y-yo- mierda que haría ahora?

* * *

**Ziinect: hasta aquí n.n**


	4. El despertar

**Ziinect: continuo!, gracias por los reviews n.n, ya saben el disclaimer!**

* * *

**Zeth pov.**

Las semanas pasaro, Valeria no despertaba, habían pasado unas 2 semanas desde que entro en este estado, desde esas 2 semanas no me fui del hospital, caia dormido con mi cabeza apoyada en su regazo y apretando su mano, solia cantarle de ves en cuando, siempre que estaba con ella se me venia a la mente a charla de castiel…

_**Flash Back…**_

-Entonces, cuales son tus intenciones con mi hija?-

-S-su hija?- dije tragando grueso…

-si mi hija MIA!- dijo haciendo énfasis en el "mia"

-y-yo… buenos yo un buen amigo de ella- era obvio que yo no solo la veía como ua amiga.. pero no le diría eso a un pelirrojo tsundere que me podría matar ya que mi padre es muy… bueno sin animos de ofender, mi padre no me defendería de castiel

_**Fin flashback..**_

Cada que recordaba eso un escalofrio recorria mi espalda, mire a mi izquierda, el estuche e Valeria, donde ella tenia su guitarra, estaba lleno de polvo, nadie lo tocaba hace tiempo, tome el estuche y saque la guitarra la colge en mi y luego de afinarla un poco comenze a cantarle, dicen que si les hablas a las personas en coma, ellas te oyen y vuelven mas rápido…

_Mirando la fría mañana que me encanta,_  
_respirando con fuerza traté de correr_  
_a tanta velocidad, que mezclé los zapatos_

_Quizás has notado que en_  
_mi sueño, algún día podría_  
_mostrarte mi actitud,_  
_el color del cielo, como una profecía_

_Esas cosas sin significado,_  
_incluso con tus labios pequeños te reíste_  
_Traté de salir, corrí e inclinarme a la sombra_  
_Aunque no sé el significado._

_Incluso si soy poco fiable, abraza y aférrate fuerte_  
_porque tú estarás repitiéndolo_

_Incluso si soy poco fiable y torpe, tomé un baile lento_  
_Quiero balancearme y bailar contigo…_

Termine de cantar y abri mis ojos, pase mi mano por su mejilla y ella cerro fuertemente sus ojos, como intentando abrirlos, repitió el mismo movimiento unas 3 veces, y alfin… Desperto.

**_Fin Zeth pov._**

**_Tomoe pov._**

-Eli!, donde dejaste mi chaqueta?!-

-Yo no la tome!-

-a no?-

-claro que no!-comenz e abuscarla y la halle entre las cosas de eli.

-Segura que no?, mira que si me mientes me enfadare-

-E-esta bien esta bien yo la tome!-

-gracias..- dije yo ya calmado, hoy íbamos a juntarnos con Emma misaki y laura, luego d eponerme la chaqueta parti hasta donde era el lugar de encuentro.

-Hey!, Tomoe!- me llamo Lau

-Hey hola!-

-Hasta que los encuentro!- dije yo

-Llegas tarde- dijo Emma

-lose lose, culpa d eeli…- dije calmado mientras pasaba mi mano por mi nuca

-vamos?- dijo misaki ofreciéndole su brazo a lau para que lo tome, yo lo imite pero lo ise con Emma, cuando ellas nos tomaron comenzamos a caminar, llegamos a un largo camino que a los costados tenia unos arboles que tenían las hojas secas por el otoño, montones de hojas a lo costados anaranjadas marrones y amarrillas, yo cruze miradas con misaki, soltamos a las chicas y saltamos sobre las hojas, ellas nos miraron y rieron y luego nos imitaron, jugamos un rato entre las hojas, y luego de levantarnos y sacarnos las hojas del cabello y ropas caminamos a un café, al llegar pedimos un café con leche cada uno y comenzamos a beberlo, algo no andaba bien tenia un mal presentimiento…

-Oigan…-

-si?

-ocurre algo tomoe?-

-estas bien hermanito?-

-vamos a ver a Valeria, avisemosle a los demás…- dije mientras sacaba mi teléfono y comenzaba a decirles a todos…

_**Unas horas después**_

-Estamos todos verdad?-

-si menos zeth, el no se separo de el lugar desde que internaron a Vale…- dijo Mell

-Entremos- dijo yunken

Al entrar Zeth estaba con la cabeza gacha y estaba apoyado contra la pared, su brazo estaba apoyado en sus ojos, y se notaba que la manga de su camisa estaba humeda,había llorado eso era seguro…

-Zeth.. paso algo?- dijo Emma dulcemente mientras tocaba el hombro del castaño

-e-ella despertó….-

-entonces porque lloras?- dijo kevin

-N-no nos recuerda….-

_**Fin tomoe pov.**_

_**Rocio pov.**_

Hace 2 semanas no veía a Zeth, ya me estaba preocupando, me vesti de negro y camine hasta el hospitall,camine hasta la ventana de Valeria y comenze a espiarlos, mi lindo nenito… Esa niña!, me estaba quitando a mi niño!... me voltee, estaba dispuesta a entrar, y al voltearme, choque contra el duro pecho de alguien, ese perfume… era Lysandro..

-Me seguiste?!- preugnte

-No eres buena escabullendote amor… y si dejas una nota que dice

**_"no fui a ver a Zeth fui por las compras y no te estoy mintiendo"._**

sinceramente, me dejas mucho para pensar.- dicho esto el me cargo en su hombro y comenzó a encaminarse a la casa, sinceramente me sentía como una niñita regañada…

* * *

**Ziinect: hasta aquí dejen reviews**

**Matta ne!**


	5. El aniversario

**Antes que nada, gracias por sus reviews ****, aquí la conti no se si fue esperada o no… en fin, no ando con muchos ánimos , pero escribir ayuda, disfruten, me eh dado cuenta que el fic se esta centrando mucho en Zeth y Valeria, cambiare un poco y por unos capis dejare a vale y a Zeth, y escribiré de las demás parejas, en fin, disfrútenlo.**

* * *

_**El aniversario**_

**Lysandro pov.**

Hoy era un dia especial para Rocio y Yo, nuestro aniversario, aunque con todo el revuelo de el problema de Valeria, quizá lo halla olvidado, en fin, tome un cambio de ropa y me meti a duchar, cuando pasaba por la puerta de Laura, no pude evitar pegarme a la puerta.

"-si Misaki, te veo alli… Yo también te quiero mucho…Espera creo que hay alguien en la puerta.-"

Oh dios no … pensé, y segui caminando…

-Papa- me llamo laura

-Si cielo?-

-estabas oyendo verdad?- dijo ella

-e-eh?, no para nada…- dije nervioso

-seguro?-

-s-si!- dicho eso camine ams rápido al baño y me di una ducha, me cambie y Sali por el regalo de rocio, Leigh me debía un favor, y hoy iba a cobrárselo.

Llegue a la tienda de mi hermano, y mi sobrino me recibió.

-Fer, esta tu padre?- dije yo mientras revolvía los cabellos de mi sobrino

-si tio, pero ya estoy grande para que me hagas eso sabes?-

-no, siempre seras mi campeón.- dije yo para fastidiarlo

-Tioo- dijo inflando sus mejillas.-ire a decirle a papa, que viniste.-

Paso un rato y de la puerta distingui la silueta de mi cuñada, estaba como siempre, pensando en ella misma, mientras lucia los mejores vestidos d emi hermano, lo que ella no sabia,es que, luego de tener 2 hijos no seguía siendo, como decirlo, su cuerpo… no se adaptaba a los vestidos que tomaba de mi hermano…

-Hey lys!, hola!- ella se acerco a mi y me abrazo, sentía cada parte d esu cuerpo siendo frotada en mi, la verdad es que, luego de la graduación, me entere varias cosas que no me gustaban de ella, por ejemplo, que había engañado 3 veces a mi hermano, yo no dije nada a Leigh, ya que no me gusta andar con chismes, cunado los pasos de mi hermano comenzaorn a oírse, rosalya me solto rápidamente y se siguió mirando al espejo.

-Hola, hermano!.-dijo leigh abrazandome

-Hola!-dije correspondiendo al abrazo de mi hermano.-Oye leigh, debo pedirte un favor…-

-ahh sisi hoy es el aniversario de rocio y tu, si dime que necesitas.-

-Pues nesecito…-

**Fin lys pov.**

**Laura pov.**

Hoy tendría una cita con misaki, estaba muy feliz, el me gustaba de hace mucho tiempo ya, pero, era mi primera cita!, que me pondría?!, comenze a revolver mi ropa, me probe omo 25 conjuntos, pero nada me gustaba!.

-MAMA!- grite, ella sabría que hacer, ella subio corriendo y casi patea mi puerta al entrar

-Que paso hija?!-

-Me ayudas?- dije sonriendo dulcemente, mi madre callo al estilo "anime"

-S-solo eso?, no te quebraste/cortaste/quemaste/machucaste?, no te abducieron unos ovnis y te insertaron tubos por tu boca para succionar tu cerebro y llevarte a su nave nodriza para ser fertilizada con sus huevos, y que des nacimiento a una nueva especie de aliens que se junten para dominar el mundo y que en 50 años, vuelvan y te hagan lo mismo, y te proclamen la reina de la tierra?!- dijo mi madre sin siquiera respirar un poco entre palabras.

-e-emm, No?-

-fiu, que alivio…-

-Bueno, empezemos entonces!-

***suena el teléfono de rocio***

-e-espera!, es tu padre- dice ella muy feliz

***Fotos..**

**1° foto: Leigh sosteniendo un globo en forma de corazón que dice Rocio…**

**2° foto: Zeth y lys con sus manos extendidas mostrando sus palmas que están escritas (Zeth: Te… Lysandro: Amo…)**

**3°foto: Azul y castiel con un gran cartel (Casate, conmigo otra vez!)**

**4° foto: todos los amigos de la familia y sus hijos sosteniendo un cartel mucho mas grande "Feliz aniversario, Mi amor, gracias por este tiempo juntos"**

**5°foto: Lysandro con un globo mas grande como el que sostenia leigh, "entocnes que dices?, te casas otra vez conmigo?"**

***Fin de las fotos!***

Mire a mi mama, ella comenzó a llorar, yo me acerque a ella y le abraze.

-Paso algo mama?!-

-p-pues… mira por ti misma…- dijo ella dándome el celular mientras sonreía dulcemente, comenze a ver las fotos.."-bien hecho papa!-" pensé.

-Entonces que haras mami, te casaras otra vez?- dije sonriente

-Claro que si!, elegi a tu padre una vez y lo haría mil veces mas…Lo amo con todo mi corazón sabes?...-

***vuelve a sonar el teléfono y rocio atiende***

_-si?-_

_-Hola mi amor, no e des tu respuesta aun, sal afuera porfavor y no cuelges aun- dijo lysandro_

_-a-aun hay mas mi amor?-_

_-Pues, nada es suficiente para el amor de mi vida… no crees?-_

**Rocio pov.**

-Pues, nada es suficiente para el amor de mi vida… no crees?- dijo lysandro, mi cuerpo se estremecio, hace mucho no me consentia tanto, obedeci a lo que e había dicho antes, Sali fuera y antes de salir choque contra una caja, era blanca con un gran moño verde agua, que traía una nota que decía

_**"Para mi linda princesa"…**_

-Lo tienes?- dijo el

-s-si-

-ve a la cocina y abre la puerta donde están las escobas-otra vez, volvi a obedecer, cerre la puerta y fui hasta ese cuarto, al abrir la puerta, vi una cajita mas pequeña, era de terciopelo, de las que dan en las joyerías, la levante, y tenia una nota, lys ya había colgado el celular, mire la notita y decía: "ve al sotano", baje al sotano y encontré 12 rosas blancas esparcidas por el lugar, al encontrarlas todas me acerque a un estante y vi otra reluciente notita, la tome en mi manos y esta decía: abre el cajón de la comoda de la habitación, camine a nuestro cuarto abri el cajón y me encontré una caja de zapatos, que tenían la ultima nota:

**"Ahora, ponte todo esto, que compre pensando en ti, porque te amo mucho, y has llenado mi vida de felicidad, esta lista para antes de las 8 y espera afuera…**

**Te amo**

** Lysandro…"**

Abri el paquete mas grande primero, era un hermoso vestido blanco con encajes negros en la parte del escote, era corto y tenia un lindo moño en la cintura color verde, abri la caja de la joyería y era un conjunto de pendientes y una gargantilla con unas incrustaciones en verde, la de los zapatos eran unos tacones negros con un pequeño moño en verde que tenia una especie de encaje en los bordes de estos , entre la ducha y luego de darme un baño, acomode mi cabello y me puse las prendas que lysandro me había dejado, justo a las 8 Sali fuera donde había un carruaje que era llevado por unos caballos blancos, Leigh era el chofer, rei al verlo vestido como uno, me acerque al carruaje y el iso una pequeña reverencia.

-My lady, porfavor…- dijo el extendiendo su mano para ayudarme a subir, ya dentro del carruaje, leigh lo puso en movimiento, yo no sabia donde me llevaban, puesto que me habían vendado los ojos, sentí como el carruaje se detuvo, y alguien abria la puerta, baje con ayuda de leigh, y me destaparon los ojos, vi a lys, con una cajita entre sus manos, arrodillado frente a mi, el abrió la cajita dejando ver un reluciente anillo.

-Rocio Ainsworth **(recuerden que ya lleva el apellido de lysandro e.e)**, le harias el honor a este tonto olvidadizo, de convertirte en su esposa otra vez?-

-Hay lysandro… Siempre te hare ese honor, te elgi una vez, y lo hare todas las que sean necesarias…- dicho esto el albino puso el anillo en mi dedo, se levanto y me abrazo fuertemente, y nos fundimos en un lindo beso, tomo mi mano,y caminamos por la orilla del mar **(N/A: olvide decir que ella fue llevada a una playa n.n)**.

-Te amo mucho rocio…-

-Yo a ti Lysandro… Feliz aniversario- dicho esto, nos besamos dulcemente…No sabia que fuese posible, pero me enamore mas de el… Mucho mas…

* * *

**Ziinect: hasta aquí dejen reviews onegai n.n**


	6. Amnesia

**Disclaimer: amour sucre le pertenece a chinomiko y beemov, ninguno de los personajes son mios, a exepion de los OC.**

* * *

_Los meses pasaron, y en poco tiempo rocio dio una dulce noticia, bueno… No tan dulce para cierto cuñado muy cuidador de su hermanito…_

**9 meses antes…**

**Pov rocio.**

Luego del aniversario, tuvimos lo que hace mucho no teníamos, si, relaciones, lo que no sabíamos era que… MI FABRICA NO HABIA CERRADO AUN!, una dulce noticia llego a mi, tendría otro bebe, no crei que fuese posible, no es que estuviera vieja o algo, simplemente, ya habíamos dejado de tratar, Zeth lo acepto con una sonrisa forzada en su rostro Laura, bueno, ella por poco me asfixia con todas las preguntas que me hacia, aunque estaba muy feliz, azul entre todo el desorden de su hija, aun no lo sabe, Leigh… el por poco castra a lysandro, Rosa no podía estar mas feliz, y Lys… Bueno… digamos que… Estubimos 2 dias en el hospital esperando a que reaccionara, según el medico la felicidad fue tanta que se desmayo… eso era totalmente tonto!. Los meses pasaron… y mi vientre crecia, ya hace unos meses nacio, le pusimos Jev un lindo niño, cabellos grices como los de su padre, un ojo marron y el otro verde, su piel era blanca y reluciente, seguramente seria un gran hijo.

_**Ahora…**_

-Lysandro , deja de dormir!, Zeth, porfavor deja de dormir con la cara en el cereal, Laura, donde esta Jev?!-

-E-eh donde cuando porque como no tengo las manzanas!- grito lys al despertar

-glup- solo se oyo de zeth y se veian unas burbujas en la leche del cereal

-Aquí mama-Dijo lau, ella tenia unas ojeras horribles y traía al pequeño "niño perfecto" en brazos, pero estaba todo lleno de lechugas y algunos tomates

-Q-Que le paso?!- grito rocio

-Estaba en la ensaladera… Toma a la peste- dijo lau entregándole al niño a su madre.

-Dios santo….- Rocio tomo al chico y camino hasta el baño y pego un grito.- O estan todos listos cuando salga o los hare llorar!- Hoy daban a Valeria de alta del hospital.

_**Mientras tanto…**_

_**Valeria Pov.**_

No se quién soy, no se quiénes son los que me visitan, apenas se quién es la mujer de cabellos negros que me visita constantemente junto a un señor pelirrojo, me eh dado cuenta que soy muy parecida a ellos, pero no se quiénes son, si no mal recuerdo, una es Verde y el otro Castor, o no?, no creo que no era así… También me visita un castaño, creo que se llama Zeth, es muy lindo la verdad. Tambien me visitan un grupo de chicas, una tiene un novio una vez me conto como fue, pero realmente, no le di importancia, creo que se llama Mia, y su novio es Sean, no recuerdo mucho de eso, de vez en cuando siento un fuerte dolor en mi cabeza, y recuerdo pequeños pedazos de mi vida, a veces son tristes, otras no, y otras me llenan de alegría. Tengo una pesadilla recurrente, en la que la señora que me visita creo que se llama Fucsia o nose, (N/A:Cuando habla de colores se refiere a su madre Azul. xD), en la cual una castaña la acorrala en un callejón y la apuñala con un par de tijaeras en su costado derecho, ella luego dice algo como –"no te preocupes yo cuidare bien de castiel"- Castiel, que nombre idiota, Cartel queda mejor. A lo que iba, generalmente despierto gritando, o en el peor de los casos llorando, me dan calmantes y todo pasa. Hoy venían todos a visitarme, creo que dijieron algo de llevarme a casa, o nose, no recuerdo bien. Estaba sentada en la cama en esa gran habitacion,y en eso, un gran dolor de cabeza me dio, y recordé una contraseña, y un nombre de usuario, en una pagina "Facebook", si mi ingles no fallaba, estaba registrada en algo llamado cara libro, Jaja, nombre estúpido para una pagina. Rapidamente tome mi Tablet y entre a ver de que se trataba.

**_Nombre de usuario: ValeriaDeadzone95 _**

**_Contraseña: Zeth_**

Me parecio raro haber puesto un nombre de contraseña, no le di importancia, había 3 iconos en la parte superior de la pantalla, una con forma de persona, otra con un globo de dialogo, y otra con un mundito, en el globo de dialogo había un numero 32, en el del mundito 439, me parecio mucho, comenze a ver las cosas, y fui a algo que era "mi biografia", allí vi mi foto de perfil, estaba besando la mejilla del castaño y el tenia los ojos cerrados con fuerza mientras yo apretaba sus mejillas, y la parte de arriba estaba siendo abrazada por las chicas que me vienen a visitar, mientras me entretenia con eso, la mujer de nombre Gris, y el hombre Castillo, entraron y me miraron con una sonrisa.

-Hoy vamos a casa hija.- dijo sonriente naranja.

* * *

Aclaraciones: Cuando habla de colores, se refiere a Azul, cuando dice nombres comenzados por Cas... se refiere a Castiel.

-los reviews son bien recibidos, es lo minimo que les pido.

Hasta la conti.


	7. Peleas

**Ziinect: y hago aquí la entrega del capitulo que espero, hallan esperado ancioso, eh de aclarar, que eh tenido problemas familiares, y sepan perdonar los atrasos de esta escritora, sin mas los dejo leer el capitulo.**

**-Disclaimer, solo hago posecion de los OC, los personajes de amour sucre son exclusivos de Beemov y Chinomiko.**

* * *

**Valeria pov.**

Llegamos al lugar donde seria mi hogar, o donde en realidad, siempre fue mi hogar.

Azul y castiel me dieron el recorrido por la casa, y al llegar a "mi cuarto", me encontré con Zeth, debo admitir,se veai muy guapo, su cabello estaba levemente despeinado, traía unos jeans negros rotos en las rodillas, una camisa a cuadros de color azul y unos brazaletes negros con algunos picos

-Los dejamos para que zeth te de los apuntes si?- azul se fue junto con castiel y zeth y yo nos sentamos en la cama, me sentía extraña, un hormigeo en mi estomago que nos sesaba, mis manos sudaban y cuando el me hablaba sentía como me estremecia, mi voz se cortaba un poco, y mi corazón latia a mil por hora, además de que sentía mi rostro caliente, y el se reia de mi porque estaba "sonrojada" o algo asi

-Entonces Valeria, te dejo mis apuntes si?, ya debo irme.- mi corazón paro de golope y cuando el se acerco a la puerta y giro el picaporte corri sin pensarlo hasta el y lo abraze fuertemente por la espalda

-N-no me dejes…- hundi mi cabeza en su espalda y torpes lagrimas caian de mis ojos, el volteo al sentir la humedad de mis lagrimas en su camisa me abrazo

-Idiota… nunca que dejare…- el me abrazo mas fuerte, y acaricio mi cabello

-Y-yo nose que es… p-pero!, y-yo me siento rara cuando estoy contigo, es incomodo… y-yo…. Quiero que te alejes de mi para siempre Zeth…- mi corazón se estrujo cuando le dije eso al castaño, quien me miro perplejo buscando una respuesta en mis ojos.

-C-como dices?-

-S-si… y-yo… es decir… aun ahora… me siento confundida, duele aquí… -toque mi corazón

-Duele?... Sabes que es el dolor Valeria?, Amarte por todo este tiempo y que de un momento al otro sin razón alguna me pidas que me aleje de ti!, eres una idiota… TE ODIO, TE ODIO!- zeth salio de mi cuarto y azoto la puerta al salir, yo cai sentada al piso, y no se porque comenze a llorar desconsoladamente esas palabras… "Te odio…", me retumbaban en la cabeza, ya no aguantaba mas, me estaba muriendo lentamente, pero no quería seguir sintiéndome, de la forma en que me sentía cuando estaba cerca de el… No mas…

-Vale… estas bien amor?, Zeth salio muy enfadado…-

-Y-yo… n-no lo se…- jale un poco mis cabellos mientras miraba hacia el piso, las sensaciones se mezclaban no entendia nada, porque lastie asi a Zeth… mas aun, porque me sentía de esa forma teniéndolo cerca?, es que acaso, soy tonta?, o quizás estoy enferma…

-Puedo pasar cielo?- azul estaba hablándome una vez mas

-N-no, d-deja estoy bien…- me acosté en la inmensa cama y me quede dormida, mañana seria el primer dia en mi antiguo instituto…

* * *

**Ziinect: hasta aqui, esperen la conti si?, no los dejare esperando tanto esta vez :,3**


End file.
